Don't Get Lost In the Woods
by AnimeCatMew
Summary: Why is everyone so scared of the Lost Woods? I know the real truth about the Lost Woods. However, the truth sometimes might not be the best. Rated M for blood and scary scenes.


Don't Get Lost In the Woods

The sounds of ripping, tearing and slashing would fill the nightly air, disturbing the poor children who lived in the woods, scaring them senseless.

Many people have questioned about the Lost Woods.

Is it really that confusing, really so easy to get lost?

Is it true that you will become a monster if you get lost?

Many rumors had been spread about the woods, but nobody had known anything for certain about the mysterious place. In fact, nobody even wanted to live near the Lost Woods. Only the kids of the forest, the kokori, lived near the eerie woods, but wouldn't enter due to fear. Some of the braver kokori have tried, but they had never returned.

One would say, however, if you enter these woods at night you'd hear disturbing sounds.

Sounds of screaming, crunching, tearing and etc. So many terrible noises that left the poor kokori trembling in their beds, hoping that it wasn't one of their friends that were being killed in there.

All the Kokori assumed that these terrifying noises were from the horrible monsters that were said to lurk around through the woods, killing and devouring their prey.

However, they don't know a thing.

I know the truth of the Lost Woods, and I'm willing to share the tale, so come here, and sit down.

You've made it through the Lost Woods, congratulations. Were you maybe just trying to be brave? Or are you new and don't know about what happens here? Either way it's great to have you here, not many people come to visit.

How would I know this?

I watch over this forest, it's pretty much my home. I like the solitude, the tranquil peace.

Oh, you don't really care?

You just want to hear about the woods, right?

Well fine then, I don't mind. Sometimes it's good to be curious, right?

Let the story begin, and this story is the truth, nothing I will be sharing with you today is a lie.

The story of the Lost Woods.

. . .

A little child rushes through the woods, lost and scared. She had heard someone calling out her name by the Lost Wood entrance and couldn't help but follow the sounds. Now she was trapped in the dangerous place. All she could do was cry, cry for the help that would never come.

It was starting to get dark. Blackness crept over the blue sky, covering it like a blanket. The child could no longer clearly see her surroundings. She lied in the grass, trying her best to stay calm. She was in a empty clearing, only a few trees and shrubs grew here and there. The only thing that was of interest was soft music that seemed to play through the woods. The enchanting music calmed the girl, causing her to relax, however she never realized something.

She was being watched.

The mysterious thing watching the girl was the one playing the soothing music, trying to lull her prey to sleep which she soon succeeded in doing.

The "monster" would then approach her target, grinning wide at the sight of the child's beautiful, flawless flesh.

If you could already guess, the child was the main course on the monster's menu for the night. Of course, however, it wouldn't be much fun if she killed her so quickly.

Letting the child suffer would be so much more amusing, and it was indeed oh so amusing.

The child didn't even have time to react as she was slashed open, pain seeping throughout her body. Letting out a scream of pure terror, the child came face to face with the attacker.

Now I really can't explain what this "monster" looked like, but it had made the child's eyes go wide in pure shock. However, that would only last for a moment. With a small sword in hand, which the monster had stolen from a past victim, stabbed the child's eyes.

Screaming and crying and pain, blood seeped around the child's eye sockets, blinding her.

She could no longer see her attacker.

She had been blinded.

The pain by now was unbearable and the child let out begs and pleas which was only just music to the attacker's ears.

The child, knowing how slim her chances of actually living were, decided to give in. She lay limp as she was violently stabbed in the arms, blood spraying out like a fountain that had been broken.

To the attacker, it was no fun when her prey wasn't crying or screaming. So with the large, now red and bloodied sword in hand, she began to form an idea. A sick, very sick idea.

Placing the sword at the tip of the child's shoulder, she slowly slid it down, skinning the poor little child, causing fresh blood to flow down like tiny rivers upon torn flesh.

A howl of immense pain escaped the girl's lips, earning a chuckle from the predator. Blood was littering the ground in great amounts, covering not only the child, but the "monster" as well, and she absolutely loved it.

The evil "monster" had always loved when her prey would bleed so hard that blood would splatter everywhere, she found the sticky red liquid to be absolutely beautiful.

With a bit more force, the monstrous attacker continued skinning her prey, who was crying and screaming at heights unlike any other. Tears of red soaked down her cheeks, turning them a bright red. The "monster" bended down and very lightly ran her small tongue over the bloodied cheek, enjoying the flavor that it gave her. The child only shuddered at the sensation, wishing that she could just be dead.

All of it was quite a sight, and the "monster" couldn't help but gaze at her work, feeling quite proud. She had her fun, but now she was feeling sort of hungry.

All it took was one quick slash to the throat.

The girl was dead.

She was a bit skinny, not much meat on her bones, but for the monster it was good enough.

I'd rather not go into detail about how she ate her prey. Let's just say it wasn't exactly civil or pretty, then again we are talking about a monster, right?

I see that look of disgust on your face. It is horrible, isn't it?

Sometimes, this monster would regret what she was doing. She'd remember how her life was like before she decided to live in the woods. Many times she'd cry to herself as she slowly became a monster.

Nobody had ever came to help her, so she slowly started to give up.

She went insane, all alone in the woods.

She had even killed her best friend when he had come to visit her. He was the only reason she was staying in the Lost Woods, she was waiting for her best friend, the man she loved to return to her. Now after years of no contact he thought he could just show up? He deserved it, they all deserved it for leaving her there to suffer.

You're probably wondering by now how I happen to know all of this.

Oh, you're backing away!

Did you finally figure it out?

That's so sad, I was enjoying your company, but I can't let anyone leave alive.

Don't worry, please stop crying.

We're going to have a good time together, right?

**Author's Note: I am a sick person~ I like gory stories with creepy endings. Anyways I let some of my friends read this at school. One was just like "This no longer surprises me, it's what we expect from you" XD (you know who you are.) Anyway, the person is Saria from Legend of Zelda and this idea had always been haunting me. I mean she just sits there, 24/7! It's beyond weird. XD I just have quite an imagination. Well hoped you all enjoyed =P**


End file.
